Not a Girl
by Satsuki Bun
Summary: Vincent narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "You wish to be a woman?" he spatted. "Then I'll make you a woman."


Disclaimer: I don't own anything; FFVII belongs to SquareEnix :)

_Author's note: _Hi everyone! Here's a new short story that I wrote for one of my favorite fan-couples: Yuffentine! Hope you'll enjoy it :) This is rated M just to be safe, though nothing explicit.

Summary: This takes place two years after DoC.

Yuffie and Vincent go to Costa del Sol together for a holiday. The princess is ready to spend her first intimate night with her boyfriend, but...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"You better put - w-wait - what was _that_?" Tifa stammered, ruby eyes sparkling with amusement.

The Wutain Princess quickly snatched up the fallen red-orange box and stuffed it into her duffel bag, cheeks burning with embarrassment. _Way to go, Yuffie..._

"Yuffie," the barmaid crossed her arms sternly, a corner of her lips twitching, "is that what I think it is?"

"What?" The Single White Rose of Wutai averted her gaze and continued clumsily folding a white t-shirt.

"You know _what_," the barmaid smirked, keeping her eyes on the ninja.

Beads of sweat started to line the smooth forehead of Yuffie. The ruby eyes gave her the creeps. Cramming her bright green bikini into the bag, she turned her attention to an orange sundress. The floaty texture cooled her heated fingers as she folded and refolded the dress repeatedly. After what seemed like the hundredth time, after what seemed like hours, she _still _felt those red staring eyes on her back, seeping into her, burning her. A drop of sweat rolled down her temple.

"Oh all right already!" Yuffie threw her hands up in exasperation. "Yes! Yes, it's what you thought it is!"

Tifa blinked several times, a small smile tugging at her red lips, though she remained silent.

"It's what any normal 21-year-old virgin would do on a vacay with her boyfriend!" the black-haired woman spluttered defensively.

"Well, at least you're being safe..." Tifa murmured more to herself, nodding slightly.

"And, we've been dating for nearly six months now. He's been getting really cold lately!" Yuffie blurted heatedly.

"Hmm, that's news." Ruby eyes glanced questioningly at the gray ones.

The younger woman pouted and zipped up her luggage roughly. "I thought...maybe some physical intimacy would, ya know, spice things up a bit..."

"Oh, Yuffie..." Placing a hand on the ninja's shoulder, Tifa gave a reassuring squeeze. "He's probably just been stressed with all those missions from WRO."

"I know," the ninja gritted her teeth, "it's all Reeve's fault."

Tifa laughed. "But if it wasn't for Reeve, you and Vincent wouldn't be going on this trip together!"

* * *

Even with her stomach devoid of food and water (except for two pills, which were supposed to make her feel better), the ninja's motion sickness lurched her straight to hell. Yet again.

_Damnit, I was hoping to - urk - cuddle with Vincent on the ship - urk - now I'm forced to spend the - urk - entire trip here - urk - in the - urk - freakin' - urk - bathroom!_

Withdrawing her face from the toilet bowl for the umpteenth time, the Wutain Princess sat on her heels, eyes squeezed shut, hands grasping the toilet for support. Sweat slipped down her forehead. She wiped them away shakily.

_Fuck Godo. I must have inherited this from him._

Leaning back against the stall, her mind wandered to recent intimate encounters with Vincent. Which weren't much, regrettably. The man had, as she told Tifa earlier, been rather cold to the young woman lately. Though the couple hadn't progressed anything beyond making out and cuddling, Yuffie was confident that they would move on to _more _soon. She was quite ready herself. To be able to lie in bed with her man post coitus was the most passionate, most wonderful, most _I-feel-so-loved_ feeling in the world.

Unfortunately, the man had suddenly avoided all physical contact initiated by the woman, leaving the woman wanting even _more_. The man didn't initiate anything anymore, other than a simple peck on the cheeks. And that was only when Yuffie demanded for one.

But it wasn't as if Vincent had been completely ignoring her. He was still the same caring man whom she could claim as hers. He would still stay up all night to talk (well, more like listen) with her on the phone when she couldn't sleep. He would still pick her up from work and spend weekends with her. His maroon eyes still glistened like stars when her smart mouth got the better of her. His touches were still velvety soft and gentle against her cheek. His thin lips still curved ever so slightly at the sound of her cheerful voice after a hard working day.

It was just that the man rejected any advances she made. She didn't - couldn't - quite grasp why he was acting this way. It wasn't like he didn't have feelings for her anymore...right? Yet, something was terribly wrong with their relationship.

_Maybe this is what they call, "woman's instincts."_

Yuffie frowned. Normally she wouldn't let such silly, trivial...alien _things _bother her. Hell, she was the Single White Rose of Wutai! But again, she wasn't "single" anymore...

Sighing, she closed her eyes. All of her senses were on highest alert. She felt the entire ship drift with the waves underneath her...up...down...up...down...up..._Arghh urk!_

Thankfully though, the couple sat in the First Class section of the vessel, courtesy of Reeve, so the bathroom was gratefully cleaner, shinier, and whiter. The porcelain tiles of the floor sparkled brightly in the incandescent light. Fluffy cotton towels sat neatly beside the marble sink. Even the toilet bowl that Yuffie puked into mere minutes ago smelled nicely of lemon and lime. The only imperfection came from the ninja herself. A bit of saliva dangled from her lips. _Yuck..._

After what seemed like hours, the ninja finally emerged from the bathroom, weak in the knees. She wobbled back to her seat, clutching clumsily at the backs of the leather chairs. The moment Vincent saw her, he flipped his phone close and dashed toward the woman, who inwardly smiled.

_See, he's still taking care of me. I'm still important to him!_

"Yuffie."

_The low husky voice of Vincent Valentine...when will I ever get over it?_

"Vin-cent," she wheezed, throat scratchy from all the vomiting. _Damn, my breath must stink._ She pursed her lips in a thin line.

As the man held her tightly toward their seats, Yuffie couldn't help but wonder vaguely where she stuffed the packet of gums in her duffel bag. _Underneath my undies? In the side pocket? Did I even bring it? _Finally, they reached their seats.

"You still look unwell," Vincent observed, brows furrowed. "Did you take the medicine?"

His girlfriend nodded briefly, not trusting her breath.

"Do you need anything?"

Yuffie shook her head. _Gums. I need gums! _Her gray eyes flickered to the maroon ones, hoping that her boyfriend would miraculously have a telepathic mind. Instead, he averted his gaze. Yuffie frowned.

"Orange juice?"

A shake of head. _No._

"Coke?"

Shake, shake. _NO!_

"Water?"

_Argh!_

All the shakings made everything inside her lurch outward. Again.

_URK! _

_Splatter. Splatter. Splat. Splat._

* * *

"Thank you very much for traveling with us on _The Blue Sea_," the blonde stewardess said in her sing-song voice. "Wishing you a pleasant day!"

_Pleasant day my ass..._Yuffie glowered beneath her bangs. It was bad enough that she threw up throughout the journey from Junon to Costa del Sol. But to have her contents all over _Vincent's front_? That was the worst ever.

The hot summer sun burned the top of their heads with golden rays. Sparkling aquamarine water shimmered along the shore. Sun-kissed tourists dressed in swimming trunks and bikinis decorated the soft yellow sand. Seeing the others having fun cheered up the ninja slightly. _Wait 'til Vincent sees me in my teensy-weensy bikini!_

"We're here." Vincent interrupted her thoughts.

The couple stopped in front of the newly opened Sol de Oro Hotel, a 10-stories high building facing the glimmering ocean coast. A young man dressed in a blue flower buttoned-shirt greeted the two, his tanned skin glowing like the sun.

"Ahoy!" the man grinned enthusiastically, showing his perfectly white teeth. His brown eyes grew huge as they met Vincent's. "Oho, you must be Mr. Valentine! We been waiting for you! I'm Fred. Nice ta meet you, Sir!"

He reached out for the two duffel bags in Vincent's hands, and led them pass the coconut-scented lobby and toward the golden elevators. The walls were decorated with wooden-framed mirrors. A large orange lantern hung from the ceiling. The highly polished marble floor gleamed in the sun.

"Pleez, this way!"

They stepped into the elevators, the man still grinning from ear to ear.

_Ding._

The doors opened on the highest floor, revealing a corridor with a large glass window, overlooking the coastal scene of the beach. Yuffie whistled.

"Oh yes, ma'am, this floor have the best view in town!" Fred smiled, indicating the window. "All rooms here ar' honeymoon suites!"

_Perfect for my naughty nights with Vinnie...!_

Yuffie beamed up at Vincent, who stiffened slightly. Thankfully, the young woman didn't notice it as she was too excited to see their room. The three reached a wooden door with the plate "1002." Scanning the key card, the door swung open automatically.

"These are highly secured doors!" Fred explained animatedly. "Can only be opened with theez special key cards. Not even thieves can get in!"

With that, he handed the golden card to Vincent. "Pleez enjoy your stay, Mr. Valentine an' Mrs. Valentine!"

And the door closed before the bellboy could see the pink shade on Vincent's pale cheeks and Yuffie's sparkling gleeful eyes.

The ninja couldn't help but grin like a little kid. _That man needs a tip! _She glanced up at Vincent, her gray eyes shining with delight. "Didcha hear what he said?"

Vincent pursed his lips. "What?"

"He said, '_Mrs. Valentine'_!"

The man smirked. "Maybe he thought you're my mother."

Yuffie scowled. "_What?!_"

Her lips moved wordlessly, waiting for Vincent's reply. Instead, the gunman scanned the room appreciatively.

"Must give my thanks to Reeve," he nodded his head. "This isn't bad for work."

_Work?! He's still thinking about _work_?! _Yuffie pouted.

The room was magnificently huge. A white marbled kitchen was situated at the right-hand side. A beige leather sofa sat in the middle of the living room, facing a 50-inch television. A matching chaise longue sat beside the floor-to-ceiling windows, which looked out to the endless sea.

In the next room, glass walls revealed the bathroom, sparking up myriad imaginative things the ninja could do with her boyfriend...Her heart raced.

Last but not least, the _bed_. The extra large king-sized bed with clean white sheets and large fluffy pillows. _Imagine what we could _do _on the bed!_ Excitement ignited deep inside Yuffie.

Vincent stepped into the room behind her, and, upon seeing the bed, eyed it warily. Grinning slyly, Yuffie slipped her hand into his, pulling him down for a kiss. As she tried to deepen it, the man suddenly stopped her.

"Yuffie..."

"Vincent..." she cooed.

"I'll sleep on the sofa."

"_What?!_" Yuffie exclaimed in disbelief, gray eyes blinking several times. _Where did _that _come from?_

"There's only one bed," the man said matter-of-factly.

"Duh, I know that!"

"So it makes sense for you to sleep on the bed, and I'll rest on the sofa since I don't need much sleep anyway-"

"_WHAT?!_" The ninja couldn't believe her ears. "B-but we're a _couple_!"

But apparently, Vincent didn't hear her, because he was already on the phone, speaking with someone.

"Yes, we've arrived," he said briskly, maroon eyes still scanning the room. "It's well-furnished, but you must have forgotten there are two of us."

Yuffie glowered. _What is he?! A vampire from the 16th century?!_ Well...he was. Sort of. She sighed. _I'll just have to wait 'til night time to seduce him._

"I'll get to it." Vincent's voice woke Yuffie from her thoughts.

She glanced up in time to see him close his cell phone, eyes on her.

"What is it?" Yuffie asked.

"I need to go."

"Already?" she pouted.

Vincent's jawline tensed. "...Yes."

Yuffie sighed disappointedly. She was looking forward to wearing her new green bikini and swim under the afternoon sun with the man and admire his super-yummy-bare-chest.

"I must go." He paused, then added quietly, "I'm sorry."

The gunman leaned down, but suddenly paused, hesitating. Instead, he reached out a hand, lightly patting the ninja's head. It was a simple, gentle affection, but it was enough to bring a small smile to Yuffie's face.

"All right," she murmured. "Come back soon."

"I will."

With that, the man left.

Sighing again, Yuffie dropped onto the bed, disappointment creeping into her. It wasn't like she didn't expect this. Reeve originally assigned Vincent on this trip alone, as it was simple work. Upon learning where he was heading, Yuffie jumped at Reeve, demanding to go to the beach town with her boyfriend. After an earful of accusations that both of them deserved some well-earned vacation, Reeve agreed to let the woman tag along, as well as subsidizing the accommodation and ship tickets for their "holiday." Vincent, however, was surprisingly furious by this sudden change of plan. After numerous nagging and pouting and stomping, he gave up, but insisted firmly that he was here for work.

"_Just remember, I'm on a WRO mission. Not for fun."_

_Yeah, yeah, whatever, she had said._

Gray eyes flickered to the floor-to-ceiling window beside the bed. White fluffy clouds. Bright blue sky. Aquamarine water. Golden sand. _Hell, I might as well enjoy myself!_

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, whattup?" a voice drawled.

"Oh man, why you of all people," Yuffie mumbled, pulling the straw hat over her face.

"Sheesh, a simple hi to your ex would be nice," Reno sneered. "By the way, you've been treatin' your body well, yo." His sky blue eyes scanned up and down the green-bikinied woman.

The ninja snapped up from her lounge chair abruptly, glaring daggers at the bare-chested man. "Stop staring, you perv!" She crossed her arms defensively. "And, just to clarify, we never _dated_!"

"'Course we did!" the Turk exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips. "What about those three months?"

"We weren't official, okay?" Yuffie scowled.

"We hooked up."

The Wutain Princess flushed bright red under the afternoon sun. "Shut it! We didn't do anything other than kissing, all right?"

Reno smirked. "Still, we were seeing each other."

"Whatever." Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Please, leave me alone. I need some relaxation so I could prepare my wondrous night with my lovely boyfriend."

"Valentine's here?" the man perked an eyebrow.

Instantly, he sat down at the end of the wooden chair. Crossing his legs, he settled the woman's feet over his lap and started massaging her left foot.

"H-hey -"

"Calm down, yo. I won't do anythin'."

The princess frowned, but laid back down on her chair. The warm sun; the ocean waves; the soft breeze; the gentle pressure on her foot; her eyelids slowly felt heavier...and heavier...and -

"You gonna give it to him then?"

Gray eyes opened and saw the blue ones staring straight at her.

"Huh?"

"You," Reno said briskly, eyes never leaving hers, "you gonna give your virginity to him then?"

At once, blood rushed to Yuffie's cheeks. "It's really none of your business, turkey-face," she snapped.

The red-head shrugged. "Just thought maybe it'd be better if you lose it to me, ya know." Gray eyes flickered angrily at blue ones. "I'm more experienced, yo."

"Psh," the ninja puffed, "anyone's better than you!"

"Hey!" The man feigned hurt. Then he grinned slyly. "Just thought maybe I could give ya some tips!"

"'Tips?'" Yuffie repeated, raising her eyebrows.

_Wait a mo'...tips from someone experienced sound like a pretty good idea..._

* * *

Placing the manila folder on the kitchen counter, Vincent glanced around the empty, quiet room. It was past nine already, but he was pretty certain the vivacious ninja wouldn't have gone to bed so early.

"Yuffie?" he called out.

A soft orange glow emitted through the gap under the bedroom's door. He stepped toward it and immediately, an incredibly strong scent of vanilla and peppermint suffocated his nostrils as he turned the doorknob.

He coughed. "Yu-Yuffie?" At once, his eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

Lying on the bed on her side was Yuffie, dressed in a white fluffy bathrobe, the cotton belt tied loosely around her waist, exposing just enough skin and cleavage. The moment she saw the man, her index finger started trailing along her bare intertwined legs seductively.

"Oh, you're back..." Yuffie blew an air kiss to the man and sat up.

"Yuffie..."

"C'mon Vinnie~" the woman winked, slowly sashaying toward her lover. "I want _you_..."

Standing on tiptoes, she reached out for his pale face, pulling him down. The moment their lips touched, heat boiled in her veins; electricity sparked every cell; heart hammered like thunder; sweat seeped onto her palms. She was on fire.

Their tongues entwined. He tasted like spearmint, like fresh mountain air, like _Vincent_. Missing the taste of the man, Yuffie buried her fingers into the jet black hair, deepening their contact. She wanted to pour all her feelings, her warmth, her love into this kiss. She wanted to show him how much she missed him, desired him, loved him. She wanted to give all of her to him -

"_Yuffie_."

In a beat, his hands were on her shoulders, pulling her away.

"Wha -"

"No."

Gray eyes widened. "_Vincent?_" Her voice came out surprisingly soft. And hurt.

"We can't."

Yuffie frowned, dropping her hands to her sides. "What do you mean, '_we can't_?'"

"We can't," the man repeated.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "Why are you always pushing me away lately?"

He could hear the pain in her voice. "I don't want to rush."

"We're not rushing!" Yuffie wanted to scream. "We've been dating for six months! I know you want it. I could feel it. I could see it in your eyes!"

Abruptly, the gunman looked away. "You're wrong."

She scowled. "I'm never wrong. I _know_ you, Vincent Valentine!"

He shook his head softly. "You're...still young."

The woman reached out and forced him to look at her. "And you're _old_?"

"...Yes."

"Puh-lease, I'm 21 for Leviathan's sake!"

"Still a girl."

"I'm not a 'girl'!" Yuffie exclaimed. "I'm a _woman_!"

Vincent narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "You wish to be a woman?" he spatted harshly.

"Yes!"

In one flourish motion, Vincent swept the woman off her feet, pressing her down onto the bed with his body, his cape covering them. Maroon eyes narrowed and hooded darkly as his pointed nose hovered over the round gray eyes.

"_Then I'll make you a woman._"

_Ba-bump._

* * *

_Author's note:_ Just want you all to know, Vincent would never, ever hurt Yuffie in this story. Thank you for reading! Any comments greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
